Psycho II
| running time = 113 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 | gross revenue = $34,725,000 Box Office Mojo; Psycho II (1983); Domestic total gross. | preceded by = Psycho (1960) | followed by = Psycho III (1986) }} Psycho II is an American feature film of the psychological suspense-thriller genres, with just a smattering of the slasher genre. It is the first sequel to the 1960 film noir classic, Psycho, by director Alfred Hitchcock, which in turn was based on a novel by author Robert Bloch. Psycho II was directed by Richard Franklin with a screenplay written by Tom Holland. It was produced by Universal Pictures and premiered in the United States on June 3rd, 1983. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Psycho II (1983) redirects to this page. * Production on Psycho II began on June 30th, 1982. Principal filming concluded in August, 1982. IMDB; Psycho II (1983); Box office & business. * Psycho II was filmed on the backlot at Universal Studios in Universal City in California. IMDB; Psycho II (1983); Filming locations. * At its widest release, Psycho II was screened in 1,488 movie theaters. Box Office Mojo; Psycho II (1983); Domestic summary. * This is Richard Franklin's second work as a director in the horror genre. * Actors Anthony Perkins and Vera Miles are the only cast members to reprise their roles from the original Psycho. * Screenwriter Tom Holland is also known for his work as a director and he worked on films such as Fright Night in 1985 and Child's Play in 1988. * Robert Bloch wrote a novel titled Psycho II, which is a continuation of his original novel, but bears no other connection to this film. * Screenwriter Tom Holland also makes an appearance in the film as Deputy Norris. * Actor Bob Hilgenberg is credited as Robert Destri in this film. * Actor Oz Perkins is credited as Osgood Perkins in this film. * Actress Virginia Gregg is uncredited as the voice of Norma Bates in this film. * Actress Meg Tilly is the younger sister of future Bride of Chucky actress Jennifer Tilly. Coincidentally, that franchise was created by Tom Holland, who was the writer on Psycho II. Data * This is the first sequel in a film series that has four installments. * It is the second of three films in the Psycho film series released theatrically. * This is Richard Franklin's fourth film as a director. * This is Tom Holland's fourth film as a screenwriter. It is his third theatrically released film. It is his third film in the horror genre. * There are twenty-four credited cast members in this film. There are twenty-five cast members in total. * There are fourteen named characters shown on-screen in this film. There are twenty-three characters in this film in total. * There is a total of one character who is played by multiple actors. Recommendations See also External Links * * Psycho II at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1982 films Category:2nd installments Category:Universal Pictures Category:Tom Holland Category:Dennis Franz